


monstrous shrine

by kissaroo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Canon-Typical Violence, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissaroo/pseuds/kissaroo
Summary: The Trapper doesn't catch a single survivor. The Entity thinks that deserves punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm the hero we need, but not the one we deserve

His blade caught the back of one, in a final lunge, the red-haired girl. She let out a scream and hot blood splattered against his blade, but she pushed on through the thick mist in a burst of speed. He could not follow. He wasn't allowed.

 

She had been the last one, he realized. All of them had escaped.

 

No. No, no, no.

 

He swung once again, aimlessly, in frustration. How could he have let this happen? The Entity would not be pleased. He felt a tug in his gut towards the direction of the basement. He knew he was to be punished, and he deserved it.

 

The mist parted around him as he began his trudge back to the center of the Ironworks, and the Entity's deep whispers were all around him. He couldn't understand them, yet. But he could hear they were harsher in tone.

 

He reached the stairs, and with each step downwards the cold air morphed into an oppressive heat, and his senses were overtaken by scuttling sounds that seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. The four hooks loomed in the red glow, bloodless at his own fault. Here was where the Entity was most concentrated. Here Trapper could understand.

 

_“Kneel.”_

 

He did.

 

_“Not a single sacrifice. I expect more.”_ The Entity was using it's smooth voice, the one that was deep and sounded as close to human as it could get, the one that sounded maybe a little like his father. _“You disappoint me.”_

 

An invisible force jerked Trapper's head up, forcing him to stare at the hook in front of him that now had the Entity's form slowly emerging from it, piecing itself together from embers into hard, sharp tendrils.

 

_“Nothing to say?”_ It didn't sound human anymore.

 

“I'm sorry.” It was hard for him to speak in this realm, near impossible, and Trapper couldn't remember the last time he even had. His throat felt strained and cracked, and forcing out the words was agony.

 

A sharp curved limb suddenly pierced his shoulder. His body was numbed but he still felt it, and grunted. It was not nearly enough force to move him, he was by far the strongest of his kind. The pain grew greater as the limb did not withdraw, but kept pushing through until Trapper was certain it was resting on the floor on the other side of him. He felt himself wince, but it was not often he felt any physical sensation besides having a pallet of wood thrown in his face. Heat began to pool in the pit of his stomach, oddly.

 

_“Do not forget you are disposable to me.”_

 

Another black, sinewy limb reached out to him. This time, slower. It stopped at the top of his mask, touched it, and began to drag down.

 

_“You are mine.”_

 

It pushed through the face of Trapper's mask, past his mouth and inside, and what else was he to do but accept?

 

He felt tension rise then melt out of his throat, accommodating the intrusion, which Trapper was more than happy to do. This contact proved he was the Entity's favorite. He had to be. Had to be.

 

Behind the mask, his eyes slipped close, and he moved his hand to stroke himself through the worn fabric of his pants. By the rumbling from the Entity and the way the extension in his mouth twitched, this was not unwelcome. He felt another pointed limb scratch at his chest, drawing a thin line of blood. The sensation was nothing but pleasant. It began to curl around his back, drawing him closer.

 

Trapper began to breathe heavily through his nose as he grew harder, working on getting under his clothes for direct contact. Breathing was becoming a struggle, and he grunted. He swore he heard a low chuckle, and another appendage was slipped into his mouth. He felt a thin line of drool out of the corner of his mouth.

 

Finally he worked his hand under his clothes, gripping his cock and groaning around the heavy weight on his tongue. He didn't quite know or understand what the Entity could feel, but he swirled his tongue around the limbs. They pushed further into him in response, nearly choking him. The head rush he got from the loss of air nearly sent him over the edge, as he brought his thumb to the tip.

 

Then the Entity pierced his other shoulder with a pointed limb, and all Trapper could do was let out a muffled moan as he came.

 

All at once, the Entity withdrew everything, so suddenly and so quickly that it hurt. Trapper coughed, his throat even rougher than before, and looked up.

 

_“You will remember this. Next time, I will not be so nice.”_

 

He understood.

 


End file.
